


Tales of a brother and sister's life and future

by AlexDaniel25



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: No Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDaniel25/pseuds/AlexDaniel25
Summary: It's about a father abusing his kids.





	Tales of a brother and sister's life and future

Tales of a brother and sister's life and future

Ms. Jordan: OK, class time for quiet reading. We also have two new students with us today. Please welcome Alex Hale and his sister Katty. Make sure that they are welcome here.  
Tom: Hi, my name is Tom. This is my brother Sam.

Katty: Hi, Tom, Sam. I'm Katty and this Alex my brother.

Me: Hi, Tom and Sam.

Sam: What is wrong with Alex?

Ms. Jordan: Sam, that is not nice.

Katty: It's ok, he gets all the time. He is mute, has ADHD and OCD.

Sam: oh ok.

Kathy: Hi, my name is Kathy. Nice to meet you both and welcome to Hawaii.

Katty: Hi, Kathy. Thank you for welcoming us. He also doesn’t like to be touched.

Ms. Jordan: OK, I will keep that in mind

Katty: ok Ms. Jordan if you need help talking to Alex, I can help you. I can sign to him.

Ms. Jordan: thank you Katty

Lisa: Hi, my name is Lisa my brother is out sick today. His name is Derek. He is the bully in this school.

Katty: hi, Lisa. I hope he gets better. Thank you for the warning. Alex look at me please.

Me: I heard Katty.

Katty: OK just making sure you heard that.

Ms. Jordan: What is he doing on his laptop that principle said he brought from home to use instead of the schools computers.

Katty: he likes to write down what everyone is saying it helps him keep up with everything that’s going on.

Ms. Jordan: oh ok. The Principle is coming today to talk to us about you and Alex. If that is ok with you guys?

Katty: Alex is that ok with you?

Me; It's fine with me Katty.

Ms. Jordan: what is he doing?

Katty: he is listening to music that keeps him calm during these types of situations

Ms. Jordan: oh ok.

Mr. Thornsley: Hi, Ms. Jordan. Hi class.

Ms. Jordan: Hi. Principle Thornsley.

Class: HI Principle Thornsley

Me: Hi Principle Thornsley

Katty: Alex said Principle Thornsley

Thornsley: Is it ok if I talk to the class about you guys today and then have an assembly tomorrow?

Katty: Sure sir

Lisa: you don’t need to call him sir.

Katty: Oh. I'm Sorry. It won't happen again.

Thornsley: Lisa it's fine. Katty its ok. They just have never heard anyone say sir after finishing with sir before here in school.

Katty: oh ok, we would always get beat by our father if we didn't I guess it just stuck with us sir.

Thornsley: oh. Its ok. Alex are you ok.

Katty: Alex are you ok? The Principle asked if you are okay?

Me: yes Katty, Principle Thornsley sir. I am fine sir.

Katty: We don’t have to call him that if we don’t want to Alex.

Me: Katty, dad would beat us if we didn’t you know that.

Katty: I know Alex. But we have to stand up to him eventually.

Me: No. We don’t Katty.

Thornsley: what did he say Katty?

Katty: He said we can't stand up to our father.

Thornsley: What does your father do to you both at home?

Me: NO!!!!

Katty: Alex, I'm going to tell him then I'll protect you when we get home ok.

Me: NOO!!!!

Katty: YES!

Me: fine but I'll protect you this time! No arguing with me on this please.

Katty: ok

Thornsley: what's wrong?

Katty: Our dad before we moved here killed our mom in front of us and we ran away but he found us at a bus station and dragged us back home. He beat me until Alex jumped on him and punched him the face for hitting me. So our dad threw me in a chair and handcuffed me to it. Our dad was a cop in New York. He made me watch as he beat Alex and Alex fought back with everything he had but it wasn’t enough. He broke Alex's right wrist, seven ribs, his left arm in three places, fractured his skull and put Alex in a coma for six months. The doctors asked our dad what happened he lied to them. A female Doctor asked me when my father was with Alex. I told her the truth. We have videos of all of this. Alex is a genius he planted cameras when our dad went to work. He saved to his phone and hid it when our dad found the cameras, after he got home the night he put Alex and Me in the hospital. The doctors put me in the same room with Alex so I could be near him just in case our father came back and he did he hit Alex a couple of times before hospital Security pulled him off. Alex flatlined. Sorry excuse me for a second. Alex what's wrong?

Thornsley: What's wrong Katty?

Katty: I don’t know?

Me: Dad, is mad Katty! We weren't supposed to be here!

Katty: Alex breathe everything is fine. Just relax and listen to your music.

Thornsley: Katty what's wrong?

Katty: Alex is having a panic attack. Our dad is mad that we are at school instead of at home cooking dinner for him.

Me: Katty I don't want to go home anymore can we run away again please!

Katty: no, Alex we are going to the police this time.

Me: What are they going they let loose the last time they arrested him.

Katty: this is a different place Alex. We have to try again instead of running away.

Me: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thornsley: if makes you and Alex feel better I could take you to the police after school?

Katty: Alex will that make you feel better?

Me: ok

Katty: ok. Now back to the story. Alex flatlined. He almost died because our father got pissed off that Alex had installed cameras in the house. The police were called but they let him go because he was friends with Chief of Police in New York. The doctors wouldn’t let him visit me or Alex. He said fine. I hope my son dies. I cried because he wished my brother died. So I got up out my hospital bed a kicked him groin. He was pissed when he got up so I ran to the doctor who was near my brother and the doctor stood in the way of me and brother so our father couldn’t reach us. Six months later Alex woke and he couldn’t talk and it scared me. But the doctors found out why Alex couldn’t talk. Our father crushed his Larynx but he can still breathe because they repaired it but he won't speak. Doctor gave Alex and I a sign Language teacher so we can talk to each other. He is a fast learner. We were placed in protective custody in the hospital because Alex has PTSD. He hates in when anybody touches him. He will fight with anyone and everyone. Doctor didn’t discover Alex had PTSD until one of the male Nurses touched Alex he went off on the male nurse. The doctor came in and Alex had the male nurse on the ground in a choke hold. The doctor finally got Alex to release him but the male nurse went a got a sedative and Alex isn't allowed to sleep or he could go into another coma because of the severe trauma on his brain that our dad inflicted on him six months prior. Alex will take a twenty minute nap with me supervising him. But he cant sleep any longer than twenty minutes at a time. Our dad came to the hospital told the doctors that he had a job offer here in Hawaii and we had move here in two days. He asked if Alex would be ok for Air travel. The doctor said yes. But Alex should be here with doctors who understand him and his condition. Our said ok get him ready for travel in two days. One of the doctors said ok because he to had a job offer here in Hawaii so he told our dad one condition. That he sat with them to monitor Alex. Our dad said, "I DON’T GIVE A DAMN WHERE YOU SIT AS LONG AS I DON’T HAVE TO TAKE OF HIM ON THE DAMN PLANE!" The doctor said ok. Our dad got four tickets for the flight. In first class. We had first class to ourselves so Alex got up and walked around first class until our dad got annoyed that Alex wouldn’t sit still. So he got up and went after Alex but Alex took off around first class and ran into a Navy Seal who was moved to first class. I ran to Alex before our dad got to him and said sorry for Alex and Navy Seal said it was ok and held out his hand and waited until Alex took it and he helped him up. I turned around and our dad was still coming at Alex and taped Alex's shoulder and told him and I ran to the doctor and told him to but I was to late dad had ahold of Alex and hit three times before the Seal turned to a sound of screaming in first class to see our dad hitting Alex. The Seal captured our dads hand and threw him away from Alex and helped Alex to his feet but our dad was coming back after Alex and Alex ran behind the Seal. The Seal protected Alex like no one has ever before. He asked the flight attendant if there were four seats in coach? She said Yes. The Seal asked if she could move me, Alex, the doctor and himself to coach. She sure is everything ok. The Seal said it is now. So we went to coach and Alex wouldn’t let anyone near him but the Seal the entire flight and the Seal asked the doctor what was wrong with my brother and the doctor looked me for approval to discuss Alex's medical problem him. I said yes. The doctor told the Seal that Alex PTSD from a severe beating that put him in a coma for six months that his father put him. He just woke up two weeks ago. The Seal was about to get up and go after our father but Alex was taking a twenty minute nap and when the Seal moved Alex jumped up and started rocking back and forth until the Seal told him he wasn’t leaving yet. So Alex settled pretty quickly. After the flight landed the Seal cared Alex off the plane and our father came over and Alex buried his head into the Seal's shoulder. So the Seal said to our father. " If I hear that you hurt either one of these kids again I will break you and throw you in jail for the rest of your miserable life do you understand me?" Our father said " I understand" but three days after that he hit us repeatedly and he told us if we talked or told anyone he would kill us. Alex froze at that statement and ran out the door the best he could after the beating he took, our father caught him drug him back into the house and threw him in his room. Yesterday he told we would start school and Alex and I were happy that we can go back to school. So yesterday we went to bed early and got this morning to come here.

Thornsley: I am taking you both to the police after school.

Katty: Thank you. Alex are you ok.

Me: I'm fine Katty

Ms. Jordan: ok let's read a book for the next ten minutes and relax a bit ok.

Class: ok Ms. Jordan

Ms. Jordan: ok class school is over have a nice day.

Katty: we will Ms. Jordan see you tomorrow

Ms. Jordan: see you guys tomorrow

Thornsley: You guys ready?

Katty: Alex are you ready?

Me: Yes, are you?

Katty: Yes, we are ready, sir.

Thornsley: ok. We are going to HPD to report him ok?

Katty: NO, our father works at HPD. Is there any other police stations here in Hawaii?

Thornsley: Yes, we have a task force that works for the Governor

Katty: Can we go their please?

Thornsley: sure whatever you want to get rid of your father

Katty: ok thank you lets go their.

Thornsley: ok.

HQ: Secretary, how may I help you Chris Thornsley?

Thornsley: these kids need help from the task force that is in this building.

Joan: OK, let me call up their and give them a heads up that you are on your way up.

Thornsley: thank you.

I take off upstairs before she called and the officer next to her chased me. He caught me as I hit the door and Thornsley and my sister made it up their in record time to see the officer touch me and they both yelled " NO!" The task force heard and ran to the door but we were late to get their. The officer was on the floor in a choke hold and they drew their guns until they noticed Chris Thornsley and the head of the task force said lower weapons.

Steve: what is going on here?

Thornsley: We need to talk to you. If that is ok?

Steve: Sure.

He reaches to touch me and my sister yelled " NO don’t touch him." Five-0 looked at her as she said " If you want the want the officer to live let me get my brother off the officer"

Steve: ok

Katty: Alex you need to let go of the officer please he's not dad let go!

Me: I let go of the officer and run to my sister and hide behind her.

Five-0: look at each other in confusion

Thornsley: we will explain but can we go into your office Steve please?

Steve: Sure

Thornsley: ok kids come on.

Katty: ok

Thornsley: ok. Here is what's going on. These kids want to report abuse.

Steve: ok. Whose abuse are they reporting?

Thornsley: theirs

Five-0: Looked confused

Katty: let me explain please sir.

Steve: ok. What is your name?

Katty: my name is Katty this is my brother Alex.

Steve: hello, Katty, Alex.

Held out his hand. Katty shook it first. He waited for Alex to shake his hand and my sister told him that I don’t like to be touched. He said I can wait.

Me: I looked around my sister and looked at his face and ran to him and hugged him.

Katty: I'm sorry. He has never done to anyone except for the Navy Seal we meet on our plane to Hawaii.

Steve: its ok.

Katty: ok.

Steve: tell us what's going on?

Katty: Our father has abused us since we were little and has had the blunt of it since our mom was murdered by our father.

Five-0: looked shocked

Katty: The Seal on the plane told him if he ever touched us again he would break him and throw him jail for life. Our father was transferred from the NYPD to HPD. Can I show you a picture of our father please sir?

Steve: yes you may

Katty: she shows them and they all looked at each other in disgust.

Steve: I have seen him before. I was on that plane. I was the one who threatened him.

Katty looked at Steve.

He still had me in his arms and she walked over and hugged him to but let go. She got on a chair and whispered in his ear and told him everything. He got really angry and I sensed it I tensed up he realized that calmed a little.

Danny: Steve, what is this all about?

Steve: this is about a former Marine who quit the Marines and became a cop in New York. I went to New York to find the killer of wife but couldn't find anything and it's been bugging me for 8 months.

Danny: oh, read about that. It was brutal.

Steve: yes it was. The kids where at the police station with their miserable father giving a statement but they were minors so their father was their the entire time. They didn't say anything.

Danny: oh, Do you have evidence to back up your story.

Katty: yes, Alex put Cameras in our house before and after the murder of our mother.

Danny: can we see it?

Katty: Alex can you them the video please?

Steve: he is asleep.

Katty: ok. Do you remember the doctor on our plane?

Steve: yes, I know we have to wake in twenty minutes. But is more like two minutes now.

Katty: ok.

Danny: Anyone want to tell the rest of us who doesn’t know what's going on? Why do you have to wake him up in two minutes let him sleep?

Katty: NO!! Our father put Alex in a coma six months ago. Alex just woke up two weeks ago.

Danny: ok. From my understanding about comas you should be able to sleep all you want.

Katty: Alex cant he was beaten into a coma. He had severe brain trauma from it and he can only sleep for twenty minutes at a time when he is tired or he slips back into a coma if he sleeps longer than twenty minutes.

In the background they all hear Steve waking me up.  
Katty: our father also smothered Alex with pillow while he was in a coma and my brother flatlined. Our father said he hopes Alex dies while he was in his coma.

Danny: damn. Now I want to hurt him.

Steve: Hey, buddy. You want to show us those videos from New York.

Me: yes. I have some videos of our abuse here as well.

Steve: what did he say?

Katty: he said yes, and he wants to show you the abuse from here too.

Five-0: ok

Chin: Does he need help putting up on the screen?

Katty: no, he can do it. But thank you.

Chin: Your Welcome

Grover: What did he do to our system?

Katty: he hacked it to pull the videos from his phone to your server just in case our father caught us and smashed Alex's phones

Grover: oh, ok.

Kono: we have all the videos. But Alex still has control of our system Steve?

Steve: let him do it he will give us back our system when he is done

Five-0: ok

Katty: Alex finish up what you are doing

Me: okay

Kono: ok we have control back.

Steve: ok. Let's start from the first video.

Kono: ok. He even labeled them with numbers

Katty: yeah, sorry he has OCD so he had to label them or he gets mad.

Kono: its ok. It makes it easier for us.

Me: Katty dad is calling again.

Katty: ok Alex I'll take it ok.

Me: okay

Steve: Stay in here so we can hear what he says so we can be witnesses to.

Katty: ok

Jimmy: Where in the fuck are you kids at. My lunch wasn’t made for me when I got home for lunch!

Katty: We went to school.

Jimmy: Why? You weren't supposed to go until next week! I want you both home now. So I can beat your asses for leaving the house before I was finished with both of you.

Steve: Whispered, what does he mean?

Katty: Whispered back, I'll tell you in a minute.

Steve: ok

Katty: we are still at school for an after school program to get caught up with the rest of the class.

Jimmy: No, I want you home now or I will kill your brother and make you watch before I kill you. Or I'll just torture him and make you watch.

Katty: -

Jimmy: I think I'll just torture him instead of killing him. He puts up quite a fight and I'll just make you watch.

Katty: NOO!!!! You will not touch him again you bastard.

Me: KATTY

Katty: I'm sorry Alex. But he is not going to hurt us anymore. I won't let him.

Jimmy: you have no choice you have to come home. I'm your father and you have to listen to me.

Thornsley: Mr. The kids have lots of work to do so can we talk about this some other time?

Jimmy: Who the Hell are you? No we cant talk about this some other time.

Thornsley: Name is Chris Thornsley. I'm the Principle at the School your kids attend.

Jimmy: I don’t care who you are. I want my kids home now or I'll hunt you down and hurt you for keeping kids at school.

Katty: I'll call you in two hours ok!

Jimmy: no you and your brother will come home right the fuck now

Katty: NO, click

Me: You have just killed us!

Katty: No, I just provided proof to the cops that our father is a piece of crap.

Me: ok. Can we get on with putting him behind bars.

Katty: yes.

Me: Katty you have a red dot on your head!

Shot fired. Hit Katty in the chest.

Me: KATTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Steve: Alex, NO! Stay away from the windows.

Me: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katty: Alex, Put dad in prison please. Steve

Steve: yes, Katty.

Katty: take care of my brother please. He is all alone now.

Steve: I will. He's rocking back and forth what do I do?

Katty: coughs. You need to tell him that you are here and you're not going anywhere. He needs to focus on his music right now.

Steve: OK. Alex, I'm not going anywhere I'm right here bud. Try and focus on your music buddy, ok.

Me: ok.

Steve: Katty, I have him. Ok. I'll get your father ok.

Katty's phone rings

Katty: hello, who is this? She puts it on speaker

Jimmy: I told you to keep your mouths shut you little bitch!

Katty: to late we told them everything.

Jimmy: you bitch.

Click Katty hangs up the phone.

Steve: we need to get her to the hospital now.

Danny: Chin and I will drive her and Kono will stay here with you.

Steve: ok. Calls the secretary.

Joan: Yes, Commander.

Steve: put the palace on lock down now Joan.

Joan: OK Commander.

Steve: No one in or out except for Danny and Chin. Do I make myself clear.

Joan: Yes, Sir

Steve: GOOD

Me: NO, Katty. Stay with me please?

Steve: Alex we have to get to the hospital really fast to get her some help, ok

Me: OK. What are we going to do now.

Steve: I'm calling the Military police and update them on what we are going to do. Ok.

Me: ok.

Steve: Kono, is going to sit with you while I make the call. Ok. I'm not going anywhere.

Me: ok.

Kono: He'll be fine Steve. Go make the call.

Steve: ok, I'll be right over there where you can see me ok.

Me: ok

Kono's phone rings

Kono: Hello

Danny: Kono it's me I need to talk to you and Steve. Without Alex hearing

Kono: Danny you can't hide this from Alex and you know Steve will tell you the same or just tell Alex himself.

Danny: I know Kono. But he needs to know before he can decide what he wants to know the cause now the Governor is putting McGarrett in charge of the kids.

Kono: ok hold on. Alex just fell asleep. Steve, Alex just went to sleep.  
Danny wants to talk to us on the phone.

Steve: ok

Steve sets his Alarm on his watch for 4:20 since it was 4:00

Danny: Hey, you guys out of ear shot of Alex?

Steve: No, and I'm not going to be so just tell us what's going with Katty Danny

Danny: She didn't make it Steve. She passed on the operating table but they have the bullet

Steve: DAMNIT! Take the bullet to Fong

Danny: OK, Steve but there is something else.

Steve: What!?

Danny: You know how big she looked when we saw her?

Steve: yes

Danny: She was pregnant

Steve: What?

Danny: She is pregnant. It's a boy and the baby is alive. The doctor wants to know what the last name and first name should be.

Steve: I don't know Danny? Put the last name McGarrett for now.

Danny: ok what about the First name?

Me: Tell Danny Katty, wanted to name him Steve Tristan

Steve: Danny Alex told me to tell you that his sister wanted to name the baby Steve Tristan

Me: Can me and my nephew have your last name McGarrett, sir

Steve: Yes, you both can.  
Danny tells the Doctor that the baby's name is Steve Tristan McGarrett

Danny: ok. Are going to tell Alex. About his sister or do want me there to help.

Steve: I'll wait until you get back.

Me: I know who shot my sister, sir.

Steve: Who Alex?

Me: May I use the computer, sir

Steve: Yes you may.

Me: it was my father the cameras on the Palace was pointed to the building the shot came from. It got a clear picture of the shooters face. It was my father, sir.

Danny: I'm going to kill him.

Steve: Danny run a DNA test against the baby's and Katty's Dad?  
Danny: ok Steve

Steve: Have them get it done within an hour.

Danny: ok, Steve.

Steve: OK.

Danny: Steve, the baby is their fathers. The son of a bitch raped his daughter.

Steve: I'm going to beat him to death Danny!

Danny: Steve, calm down that boy needs you and so does this baby. Ok so relax. I'm on my way up.

Steve: ok, Danny.

Danny: ok.

Kono: Steve, what's wrong?

Me: The baby is my father’s isn't it?

Steve: Yes.

Me: ok

Danny: Steve, does Alex know about his sister yet?

Steve: No

Danny: ok. Alex we have to talk for a minute.

Me: OK. How is my sister.

Danny: Alex she died on the operating table during surgery to remove the bullet from her chest. But before she let them take her she made a promise to keep you and to tell Steve to take care of her brother.

Me: No, she was the only family I had left except for my nephew.

Steve: Alex, I promised your sister that I will take care of you and I'm going to do that and now I have to take care of your nephew as well. I don’t think I can do that without a lot of help.

Danny: I'm here for you Steve. I'm also here for you to Alex.

Steve: Thanks Danny.

Me: Thanks.


End file.
